


一首歌的时间

by Jaqusional



Category: Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://www.iqiyi.com/v_19rrn3qcbo.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	一首歌的时间

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.iqiyi.com/v_19rrn3qcbo.html

不用抬头，他知道是她上场了。

台下，粉丝的尖叫声接近疯狂；而她，正用自己饱满完美的音色唱着那首他写给她的歌。

她今天着一身白衣，黑色宝石在肩膀胸前加以缀饰；她好看的身材在恰到好处的短裙下得到展示；她的发髻高高盘起，耳环长长地搭在肩旁。当灯光打在她身上时，世上其余一切都黯然失色。  
他单膝跪地，和其他几个舞者一起等待着，望着前方那颗闪耀的明珠。

“请告诉我……”她转过头，瞥向自己，他呼吸一顿，“暂停算不算放弃？”

到他上场时，他有些艰难地找回呼吸，重振步伐。他埋着头，接着下面的舞步与歌词，余光瞥见她踏着不疾不徐的步伐，扭动着曼妙的身躯向他走来。

他第一次发现自己的这双鞋不完全是黑色。

他心不在焉，凭着感觉唱着那几句副歌歌词。遥远地传来了一声“在一起”，若是在平时，他肯定听不见这声尖叫。可今天不同——今天一切的感官似乎都被无限地放大了。

她走得更近了。他终于抬眼，却在慌乱中踩错了脚步，花了好几秒才重新找回节奏；他再次埋头，害怕她的到来让他分心更多。

这套动作他们排练了几百遍，Jolin在转完几个动作之后靠上他，而他会停止歌唱那么几秒。可是该死的，她不该停留那么久。

Jolin的手抚摸上了他，脸凑得更近了。她在索吻，他在她的眼神里读到——那么多年、那么多次他都未能读懂的眼神，这一刻竟然是那么的清晰明朗。她急促的呼吸打在自己的鼻尖，自己的心跳蹦到了喉口。他听不见台下的尖叫，他看不见台上的伴舞，他知道编导也没料到他们的停留——他管不了那么多，他的内心正在不顾一切地尖叫着、想要倾身上前吻住Jolin，完成那个十多年都未能实现的吻，那个他们多年的试探、摸索都没能捅破窗户纸的吻。

但他不行。

他们的肢体接触不过局限于舞台上，局限于一首歌的时间。

她在他们几乎额头相触的瞬间退了回去，眼里的渴望褪去了。她邪魅一笑，手掌覆上他的胸膛，终于接上了下一个动作。

“把故事听到最后才说再见……”

天哪，他怎么会现在才发现？

如果他能早十年明白她的心意，如果他当初能够勇敢那么一点——

他就不会站在这里，仅仅只是和她以舞伴的名义出现——

对不起，Jolin。

他咬牙唱完最后一句，转身背对舞台，把所有的尖叫和掌声留给了他最爱的女孩。


End file.
